


十号风球

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 年下校园恋爱
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Ong Seongwu





	十号风球

李东赫一直以来都对自己即将孤独终老的结局没有怀疑，他看看自己周围的人，李马克和李帝努就是俩和学习结婚了的性冷淡，罗渽民和黄仁俊又整日只知道黏黏糊糊仿佛只有山崩地裂才能被分开，而他，终于在走过十几年单身人生之后确认了自己的性向，却发现偌大的校园里想要谈一场合心意的恋爱简直是天方夜谭。

“拉我进学生会干嘛，老子大一的时候没去现在也不打算去。”  
“唉我们缺人嘛。”黄仁俊眨巴眨巴眼睛看着他。  
“我告诉罗渽民你色诱我。”  
“妈的你去不去，我们学生会长文院院草现在还是单身长得帅又多金一个顶十个！还网传喜欢男的！”  
“我去！”  
然而李东赫只在第一次全员大会上见过邕圣祐一次，不过也只需这一次就让他知道黄仁俊所言非虚，这何止是一个顶十个，简直就是以一敌百，摧枯拉朽，千军万马扫荡过境，把李东赫萌动的春心安排了个明明白白。  
会议结束的时候主席团等着新同学一个个到台上签到，也顺便和大家一一都打个招呼，李东赫还没轮到自己的时候就攥了一手心的汗，签名字的时候头都不敢抬，低低说了句学长好，邕圣祐柔声回了他一句你好，李东赫签完抬头匆匆一瞥，只看到邕圣祐脸上的三颗痣，连成一个微妙的三角形，尖端轻轻戳进他心里。

虽然不是新生但却是第一次入会的李东赫，被拉去做了不少苦力，他控诉黄仁俊坑了他，他干了这么多活也换不来看邕圣祐一眼，黄仁俊说你不是进了大群吗？加他微信啊怂什么。  
于是在犹豫加邕圣祐的过程里他先把自己的朋友圈整理了一遍，确认过于沙雕的内容都被删掉了之后，才在一段长长的心理建设之后点下了好友请求发送键。  
邕圣祐通过得很快，毕竟自己是通过学生会群聊进行的添加，很单纯的学长学弟关系，一种想要拉近很容易但不想拉近便也就会永远停滞在那里的关系。  
他翻了翻邕圣祐的朋友圈，并不是本来想象中的精英画风，虽然也有很多公式化的推送转发，但他会经常分享一些随手拍的风景照和生活感悟，有很多人在下面开玩笑说又装文艺青年之类的，他也会怼回去，有寥寥的几张自拍也拍的很有水平，并不直男，最重要的是，看起来也是单身。  
虽然不知道邕圣祐会不会点进他的票圈，但总算是加到了微信，虽然只是手机通讯录里的一个微弱信号，但总比连这一点联系都没有强。

那天他被叫去分装中秋节的礼包，还有写给大家的慰问卡片，他眼疾手快地抽走了第一份名单，邕圣祐作为主席就排在第一个，他的必须得由他来写。  
他先刷刷写完了其他同学的，发现其实对于邕圣祐也写不出什么特别的话来，无非是节日快乐学业顺利，他在开头写了个主席大人，又在最后画了个心形，才觉得充实一些，刚把卡片妥帖地码好，突然有人推门进来，“你们怎么样，要不要帮忙？”  
四处起伏的没关系学长，不用帮忙，把李东赫的声音盖了过去，他低了低头，去整理月饼没再看邕圣祐，结果自己的名字却突然被叫到，“东赫？”  
“之前是你加的我微信吧？”  
“嗯是的学长！”  
“辛苦你了啊，大二了还来学生会，被舍友拉来的吧。”  
“没事没事不辛苦，为大家做贡献嘛。”李东赫虽然心里砰砰直跳，但遇上要说话的事情还是不怵的，邕圣祐朝他笑了笑，“那你们慢慢来，辛苦大家了。”  
又是一阵此起彼伏的学长再见。  
姜丹尼尔吊儿郎当地靠着墙面等他一起去吃饭，“啧啧啧，被叫学长叫得很受用嘛。”  
“走了，去哪个食堂？”邕圣祐没理好友的调侃。  
“那个叫东赫的学弟，是不是对你有意思啊？”  
“瞎说什么，我们会里学弟这学期新帮忙拉来的人。”  
“你单身爱好男的事儿都要传遍全校了，我就不信你们会里哪个也爱好男的学弟能不带点别的心思。”  
“你别抬举我了。”他截住了姜丹尼尔的话头，忍不住回想起李东赫刚才和自己说话的样子，感觉他笑起来还挺好看。  
“他在他们院篮球队好像，我们遇上过一次，也挺厉害的，蛮多小姑娘喜欢我感觉。”  
“是吗。”邕圣祐表面冷静，心里却已经提起了兴趣。  
“嗯，好像唱歌也挺好听的。”姜丹尼尔撞了撞邕圣祐的肩，“我就知道这么多了，剩下全看你的了。”  
邕圣祐无奈地笑了笑，什么看我的，好像我要追他一样。

“哇东赫，你听说过十号风球吗？”  
“什么球？”  
“能不能关心下时事政治！这两天南方刮台风，据说澳门那边都十号风球了，我以前都不知道还有十号风球。”  
李东赫听着这个词有意思，打开手机检索了一下，原来十号风球是最高级别的热带气旋警告信号，最强台风台风“山竹”即将登陆，而澳门已经悬挂起十号风球，想着之后学生会做推送可能会用到，他顺手在手机里保存了一下。  
“怎么样？”  
“啊？”  
“你和邕圣祐。”  
“能怎么样啊这才几天。”  
“也是。”黄仁俊突然传授起经验来，“不用怕，慢慢来，见不到面的话，可以先从朋友圈点赞开始！”  
“你就是这么追罗渽民的？”  
“什么玩意，他那个骚包先追的我。”  
黄仁俊看矛头要转向自己，赶紧转移了话题，李东赫倒是确实把他的话听了进去，晚上洗完澡就躺在床上打开朋友圈，看到邕圣祐5分钟前发了张晚霞的照片，赶紧点了个赞。  
靠，点完赞一点成就感都没有。

升入大二他们都开始着手忙着做大创项目，和黄仁俊罗渽民李帝努在学校一起耗了一个中秋终于讨论出了一个选题，他举起手机比了个耶自拍了一张，身后是倒在罗渽民怀里的黄仁俊以及一脸严谨盯着电脑的李帝努，还有一桌的资料，配字：「总算有了点眉目」  
评论主要分为三类，一类是调侃他这有什么好发自拍的我看你就是想发自拍吧，一类是质问李东赫你为什么帮着罗渽民和黄仁俊虐狗他俩在票圈虐得还不够吗，还有一类是抱怨自己连队友都还没找到你们就有眉目了。  
唯独收到一条不一样的「你好像小熊啊」  
李东赫定睛一看评论的微信名“邕学长”。  
“靠啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”他在床上叫出一段海豚音，黄仁俊被吓一跳，“你干嘛邕圣祐找你约炮了？”  
“妈的，黄仁俊你真彻底被罗渽民带坏了。”  
“到底咋了。”  
“他评论我票圈了。”  
“嘁，我还以为咋了。”  
李东赫抱着手机，恍惚间真觉得自己成小熊了，缩在被子里思考怎么回复才显得不失团结紧张严肃活泼，想了半天回复了一句：「学长谬赞了！」  
邕圣祐点开朋友圈的回复内容，看到李东赫的回复，对着手机笑开，姜丹尼尔在旁边嚼着软糖评论，“谈恋爱的第一个预兆，对着手机傻笑。”

中秋结束之后紧跟着国庆假期，邕圣祐想着反正这短短一周应该大家也都无心学习，就在群里艾特了所有人说我们今天团建，顺便就当给新入会的同学接风了，活动部安排一下。  
下来一溜的都是想去哪个饭店的讨论，李东赫并不care去哪吃，只管想着到时候自己一定要坐的离用邕圣祐近一点。  
结果自己的好兄弟非常争气地给他占了刚好在邕圣祐旁边那一桌，席间大家都各吃各的，也没什么交流，好不容易吃到了最后邕圣祐站起来讲话，大意就是欢迎大家来到学生会这个大家庭，以后好好相处共同建设学生会，快讲完的时候不知道从哪传过来一束花原来是大一的小孩看活动经费还剩，就给邕圣祐买了束花，黄仁俊他们几个眼疾手快给弄到了李东赫手里，这花塞过来了，李东赫只能站起来递过去，递的时候也不敢看邕圣祐一眼，心脏跳得厉害，旁边的几个兄弟全都一副他干成了什么大事似的表情看着他，黄仁俊还捏了捏他的肩。  
之前说的那个词是什么来着？十号风球，李东赫那一刻的感觉就像自己心里住了个热带气旋，十号风球挂起，狂风席卷不息。  
邕圣祐说着谢谢大家的心意，这顿饭就算收场，要是有想唱歌的人就再接着去唱歌。李东赫一听唱歌觉得绝不能少了自己，理所当然地跟了去，学姐学长们都让学弟学妹们先点，李东赫没有唱自己擅长的英文歌，反倒选了一首几年前春晚上的爱情歌曲，叫做《答案》。

爱就像 蓝天白云   
晴空万里 突然暴风雨  
无处躲避 总是让人  
始料不及

邕圣祐这才印证了姜丹尼尔之前说的唱歌好听，这是一首男女合唱的旋律简单的歌曲，却被李东赫唱得有滋有味，男key女key转换自如，换来大家的一阵阵喝彩。

人就像 患重感冒  
打着喷嚏 发烧要休息  
冷热交替 欢喜犹豫  
乐此不疲

李东赫唱完还像模像样地鞠了一躬，大家都止不住夸他深藏不露，到时候校园歌手大赛一定参加啊，承办这边的活一概给你免了。  
而邕圣祐就只是那样温柔地盯着他，没有说话，李东赫眼里也只剩下了邕圣祐的眼神，怎么会有连看人都能这么温柔的人，他要溺死在名为邕圣祐的温柔海洋里。  
都说暗恋使人自卑，李东赫体验到的就是这种情绪，他平常得可以随意地就隐入校园一角，但邕圣祐不一样，他是站在哪里都会发光的人。  
不过今晚李东赫突然有些开心，至少邕圣祐刚才真真切切地在看着自己，听自己唱歌，唱爱情无处躲避，让人始料不及。  
最后散场大家一路走回校园，人群渐渐散开，因为来唱歌的基本上都是大一新生，就剩下了李东赫和邕圣祐在队伍的最后。  
两个人一时无话，走着走着李东赫感觉身边的人好像在哼歌，自己刚才唱的那首。  
邕圣祐察觉到被他发现，不好意思地笑了一下，“你唱歌很好听。”  
“学长谬赞啦。”邕圣祐想起那条朋友圈的回复，“你真的挺像小熊的，别人没说过吗？”  
“嗯…..说过，但是学长说的话感觉有些不一样。”  
“怎么不一样？”  
李东赫借着天黑看不清表情的优势，红着脸说大话，“因为学长……因为学长也长得很好看……”  
“被好看的人夸总是很开心的。”  
邕圣祐不忍心再看李东赫吞吞吐吐下去，停下了脚步，李东赫也停下来，回头用一副探询的目光看着他。  
邕圣祐上前一步和他齐平，微微低下头对上李东赫的眼睛，用自己一贯的温柔嗓音开口，“东赫啊……”  
“要不要和我这位好看的哥，交往一下看看？”  
李东赫除了点头失去了语言能力，他想，看来自己心里的十号风球是拿不下来了，就让它挂着吧。


End file.
